How to Unfrustrate a Frustrated Goku
by Ms Georgie
Summary: Goku is so frustrated that it's messing with his fighting technique and sparring matches with with Vegeta which is pissing the prince off. What will the Prince do to help his old friend and why is Goku so frustrated anyway?


How to Unfrustrate a Frustrated Goku 

**This is a non-profit Fanfiction, DragonBall/Z/GT are all property of their respective oweners. **

**AN: This is the clean version of this oneshot (A.K.A No Lemon) and personally I don't care about FF cracking down on M rated stories but I don't want to have to re-upload ,y other stories and start over because of one story so sorry T-T but I'll put where you can read the Uncut version of this at the bottom so its not all bad :D**

**Anyway enjoy xx**

Vegeta was worried about Goku; there he admitted it. It was freaking him out a little actually, how aggressive and uncoordinated his former rival had become in the last week but today… well today Goku was just a disaster.

Vegeta and Goku had sparred every morning from six-thirty to twelve-thirty for the last ten years and every time they sparred Goku was always flawless in his form and technique; never putting a _hair _wrong and remaining on equal footing with Vegeta tactically.

However over the last week, Goku had started to mess up the simplest of moves and it was pissing Vegeta off. Whatever Goku's faults, he was always a graceful fighter and now even that was being rumbled.

Goku was currently at _level three _losing to a _level one_ Vegeta which was just frustrating for the younger Saiyan, which made him lash out without thinking, which made him screw up, which frustrated him even more and made him lash out even more. It was a never ending vicious circle and it was only further frustrating Goku and further pissing off Vegeta and it's not like Goku _wasn't _landing any blows or anything like that because he was and if Vegeta was anybody else he would probably be dead by now.

After another one of Goku's no holds barred punches to the head that nearly exploded Vegeta's brain out his ass, the Prince had had enough.

"STOP!" Vegeta yelled making the mountains around the tremble with the echo of his voice and Goku stop dead in the middle of a dash Staring at Vegeta in shock.

"Why're we stopping Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Goku asked through gritted teeth, trying to be his usual self and failing miserably. He watched as Vegeta growled at him and then dropped out of Super Saiyan and landing on a nearby mountainside with a Vegeta shaped pothole in the wall, Goku followed.

"_Is something wrong_? I should be the one asking you that question idiot." He glared at the third-class, folding his arms and taking on an impatient air, Goku just looked confused.

"Well? C'mon Kakarott, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been in a curious mood all week and it's been fucking with you fighting skills and not to mention you look like shit." It was true too, Goku did look like shit, he looked tired and generally fed up.

"I'm fine Vegeta. Can't we just get back to fighting?" Goku almost pleaded and Vegeta's eyes went wide with indignation, he pointed to a bruise on his left cheekbone and growled.

"See this Kakarott; this was the first punch you landed and you nearly broke my fucking face." He snapped then pointed over to the Vegeta shaped hole.

"That was you second punch and it's a miracle I can even walk, any more force and my kids would be fatherless you great, fucking MORON!" Vegeta panted and shook with rage still pointing to the mountain and Goku just looked of a child who was saying sorry and not meaning it.

"Well it's not like you can't take it Vegeta or are you getting weak in you old age." Vegeta let out a battle cry and tackled Goku to the ground and wrapped his hands around the younger Saiyan's thick neck, choking him and banging his head against the hard ground, hoping to knock some sense into the inconsiderate moron.

"Who the fuck are you calling _old _you bastard? I'm Fifty you great ass that's not even middle aged for a Saiyan and the reason I can't take your ridiculous full strength punches to the head is because we are fucking SPARRING! IT'S NOT A REAL FUCKING BATTLE SO THERE'S NO NEED TO _KILL ME _DICKBRAIN!" He shouted in Goku's face whose eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head form lack of oxygen.

"I'm…sorry…Vegeta…please let…go…" Goku gasped out and Vegeta smacked his head into the ground one last time before letting go of Goku's neck and sitting back against Goku's abdomen, panting as Goku took in great deep breaths of air into his deprived lungs.

After they caught their breath Vegeta started to chuckle a little, which grew until it was great, body shaking laughter. The prince had tears dripping down his cheeks from his amusement and Goku did worry for a second that he really _did_ hit Vegeta in the head too hard and too many times but sadly the crazy laughter was contagious and soon Goku was howling with it as well.

Several minutes passed before both men were finally calm again, letting out the occasional chuckle and wiping tears from they're eyes.

"What were we laughing at again Vegeta?" Goku asked in an amused voice and Vegeta snorted a little and looked down the man he was still straddling.

"I don't even know Kakarott, it was just… _us_. It felt like I should be laughing at us." Goku grinned up at him and Vegeta was horrified to find that he was happy that he made Goku smile; happy he had made _his Kakarott_ return to normal even if it was just for a moment. The grin soon fell from his face though and Goku let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes, Vegeta tilted his head to the side and looked at Goku worriedly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong Kakarott? You're starting to disturbed me… even more than you already do I mean." Goku let a small smile quirk up at the corner of his mouth and Vegeta smirked when Goku opened his eyes an amused glint colouring them.

"Are you ever going to get off me Vegeta? Your starting to make me uncomfortable… even more than you do already I mean." Vegeta threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter and Goku grinned again, looking content for the first time all week, Vegeta looked back down at him and shook his head.

"I'm not moving till you tell me what's up with you, as much as I hate to admit it I miss the idiot I know and loathe." Vegeta bent down so his front covered Goku's and crossed his arms across his friend's collarbone to rest his head on them. Goku blushed at how close Vegeta was but just sighed and dropped his head back to look up at the sky.

"Fine, but if I tell you we get to go back to fighting. Deal?" Vegeta nodded and his nose brushed against Goku's chin gently, Vegeta took a subtle sniff of the other Saiyan's skin and purred a little making Goku jolt at the sound; Goku smelled _good_, sure Vegeta could smell the sweat and dirt from their spar but underneath all that there was this spicy, sweet scent that was purely Saiyan, It was nice.

"Uh Vegeta?" Unbeknownst to Vegeta he had buried his head against Goku's throat to get more of that addicting scent into his nose and let his purring get louder so when Goku spoke he got a little shock. Vegeta pulled back almost violently and sat back against Goku's lower abdomen clearing his throat and blushing slightly, though he would never admit it and besides Goku was blushing too.

"Sorry about that Kakarott, I'm a little tired, must be a bit delusional because of it." He said and Goku who had leaned up on his elbows nodded and fell back against the ground with a puff of air.

"It's alright Vegeta; you're not the only one tired." Goku mumbled and Vegeta cocked his head again.

"Hn. Meaning?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"Meaning, I haven't slept for a week." Goku grumbled and Vegeta's other eyebrow rose to join its brother.

"Is this why you're in a mood Kakarott? Why the hell haven't you been sleeping?" He asked suddenly angry with the other Saiyan for not taking care of himself but the younger Saiyan just raised a hand and batted it in the air in a carless motion.

"It is part of the reason and I haven't been sleeping because ChiChi keeps throwing me out the house at night so I don't, in her words, '_contaminate our bed with my disgusting body_' so I've been stuck outside and since it's been so many years since I've slept outside and not in a bed I'm finding it hard to catch a snooze, not to mention it's been raining up on the mountain recently and it's a real bitch to find a comfy, dry space to sleep." Goku said lazily, with no heat or anger that he should feel towards his wife. Vegeta looked at Goku amazed at the younger man's never ending pool of forgiveness but it didn't last, soon Vegeta's eyes started to narrow and he started to bare his teeth and growl, Goku looked up at him confused and slightly concerned when those eyes settled on his own.

"And why the hell didn't you come to Capsule Corp. or go to the old letchers place instead of staying out in the pouring rain and running yourself into the ground with fatigue and frustration? Hell why didn't you go next door to your son's house." Vegeta asked seriously pissed, how dare that harpy be so cruel as to kick this man not only out of his own bed but his own _house_, how dare she after all that Goku did for her, if it wasn't for him they'd be no fucking house, hell they'd be no _planet_. Bitch.

"I didn't go to Gohan's because he has a five year old to look after; I didn't go to Roshi's because he's too crowded and I didn't come to Capsule Corp. because, and no offence Vegeta, I couldn't be bothered with Bulma pitying me and treating me like some helpless idiot, she always makes me feel like I'm the one in the wrong and that I should try to fix the problem. Even if it was my fault this time I can't fix it anyway." Goku sighed sadly and his hand unconsciously brushed over his chest, this didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta who laid his gloved hand over Goku's making the younger Saiyan jump and sit up quickly causing Vegeta to slip down onto Goku's thighs.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Vegeta righted himself and glared into Goku's gaze.

"What do you mean you can't fix it? What's wrong with that wench this time?" Goku closed his eyes again and dropped his head forward to hide his eyes under his bang's and nearly knocking his head into Vegeta's.

"It's not her Vegeta, it's me." Goku mumbled, Vegeta growled.

"For Gods' sake Kakarott will you stop pussyfooting around and just spit out what this whole shit week has been about!" Vegeta shouted and was surprised when Goku's head shot up with a growl and his hands came up to grip Vegeta's shoulder's painfully.

"Frustration Vegeta! That's what wrong with me! I'm frustrated with my lack of sleep, I'm frustrated I'm being kicked out of my own house, I'm frustrated because I can't fight without fucking up and I'm frustrated that my body disgusts my wife so much that I haven't had sex in SEVENTEEN FUKING YEARS! HAPPY?" Vegeta blinked in shock, of all the things he was expecting that was not it. Vegeta glanced at a now blushing Goku and winced.

'_Gods he hasn't had sex for nearly twenty years. Ouch.' _Vegeta thought, it never occurred to him that sexual frustration might me be the crux of Goku's problems, Goku just didn't seem all that sexed up and if it wasn't for Gohan and Goten Vegeta wouldn't even believe that Goku wasn't a virgin with how innocent he was but Goku was a Saiyan and no matter how goofy or innocent he would appear he still had those same urges that Vegeta had; He was a man after all.

'_Wait what was that bit about the harpy saying he was disgusting?' _Vegeta thought looking Goku up and down, was that stupid woman fucking _blind_?

Goku was, even Vegeta could admit, gorgeous; He was tall and strong, well-muscled and toned and despite some of Goku's more idiotic expressions, his face wasn't half bad either. Not to mention that Goku may well be forty-four but he only looked about twenty-six. So why would that stupid woman ChiChi tell him he was disgusting?

"Scars." Vegeta was unaware he had spoken aloud until Goku replied but he ignored that in favour of Goku's confusing answer.

"Beg your pardon Kakarott?" Goku sighed defeated and looked into Vegeta's eyes before tiredly repeating himself.

"She thinks my body is repulsive because of all the scars, the reason it took her ten years to kick me out of bed was because I tried it on with her one too many times last week and she'd had enough."

"When did this all start? After Buu?" Vegeta asked, he was curious now.

"No…It was after…_you_." The last word was whispered and if Vegeta's hearing wasn't impeccable he would never have heard it.

"Me?" Goku looked up and glared.

"Yes, when you first came to earth and beat the crap out of me we didn't have any Senzu so I had to go to the hospital to get healed so I healed up much slower, not to mention they had to cut into me on some points to reset some bones; the scars from _that_ are the worst on my legs. By the time we had Senzu to put me right my body had already mostly healed, it was just aches and pains really by then. Then I went to Namek and got even more scars from my fight with Frieza and again didn't have any Senzu on Yardratt so it was another slow healing." Goku explained and Vegeta felt just a little bit guilty.

"Do you think your body's disgusting Kakarott?" He asked because that was what mattered most to Vegeta, he couldn't care less what that bitch thought but what Goku thought of himself was different. Goku's brow furrowed and his head tilted back in thought.

"I've never really thought about it if I'm honest Vegeta but now that I do? No, I don't mind the scars, in fact I'm kind of proud of them, they're symbols from all the battles I've fought and won and it's not like they're really all that bad, there are a couple of nasty ones like on my legs but mostly they're just there and I just can't be ashamed of them but maybe that's just the Saiyan talking." Goku's head was still tilted back so he didn't see Vegeta's look of pride at his admission. Goku was right, that _was _the Saiyan talking.

"Let's recap shall we Kakarott?" Vegeta asked amused and Goku tilted his head to side whilst still keeping it back and looked at Vegeta over his cheekbones, his eyes wary but he gave a grunt of affirmation.

"Right so your stupid wife won't let you do her because of your battle scars saving her sorry ass and this mud ball of a planet and this has been going on for nearly twenty years except for a sparse few times, I'm assuming since we have Goten, she gave in and now your frustrated because now not only are you being cock blocked but you've been kicked out of your own home for pushing too hard for something which you need to let out a little tension and focus on our sparring matches so I don't end up with brain damage like you, am I right Kakarott?" Goku nodded with wide eyes, head still back and Vegeta chuckled at him.

"So basically all you need is a good night's sleep and a good, hard, no holds barred fuck and you'll be tip top and stop trying to kill me in our sparring matches?" Goku's blush told Vegeta all he had to know and he'd been waiting for an oppertunity to do this for years so he shot forward pushing Goku back on the ground and burying his face into his neck to bite and lick and suck up and down.

Goku let out a loud moan and buried his hands into Vegeta's hair when he bit into Goku's adams apple and sucked hard, Vegeta groaned himself at the taste of Goku's skin but it wasn't to last because Goku flipped them over and pinned Vegeta's hands above head whilst pinning the Prince's hips with his own.

"What are you _doing _Vegeta? What about Bulma and ChiChi?" Goku asked wild and panicked and… God why hadn't Vegeta tried fucking Goku before, he was after all one _very_ sexy Saiyan.

"Simple Kakarott; I'm giving you what you need and more importantly what we both want and as far as the woman go, your harpy won't give you any and she couldn't give a rat's ass about you and Bulma is too old now to fuck the way I like, Kakarott. Now shut the fuck up." Vegeta moaned and pushed his hips up against Goku's.

It all ended in a burst of pleasure and power and screams, an almost blinding light surrounding them and their cries, it all lasted for about a minute but for them it was an eternity. When the power faded and light disappeared the two of them where lying in a crater where the mountain used to be, back to their normal states, naked, covered in blood, come and sweat and completely satisfied.

Goku lay panting on top of Vegeta who was almost catatonic, his arms lying above him loosely and his legs spread wide in the rubble. Goku nuzzled Vegeta's bloodied neck and lapped at it gently.

"You alive?" Goku asked hoarsely and pushed himself up with great effort to look at Vegeta who was just coming around; he looked well and truly fucked.

"Well if I'm not… what a way to go; fucked to death by Kakarott. Hmm I like the sound of that." Vegeta murmured just as hoarsely and Goku chuckled and fell back onto Vegeta.

"Yeah, me too." Vegeta smiled and lifted a hand tiredly to stroke through Goku's soft sable hair.

"Do you feel better now?" Vegeta asked smugly and Goku smirked against his chest.

"No." He replied and Vegeta stilled and went wide eyed.

"What?" Goku laughed darkly and pushed up onto his elbows so he could lean down a lick the Prince's nose affectionately.

"Seventeen years Vegeta, I'm going to need more than one glorious fuck from you to level it out." Goku purred and the pushed back into the Prince's loose body which arched and let out a surprised scream of pleasure.

"Kakarott! You are not normal!" Vegeta cried when Goku started up another rhythm.

"No, I'm not and aren't you glad for that Vegeta?" Vegeta was very glad for that actually.

They fucked for hours both taking turns to top and both bloody and battered before the sun started to set and their energy with it, it ended with Vegeta riding Goku to completion once more and falling exhausted onto the other man's bloody sweaty chest.

"Okay Kakarott… no more…please no more, I'm done, completely fucked and I'm sure my hips will never be the same." Goku chuckled breathlessly and tipped his head to nuzzle Vegeta's hair.

"Don't worry I'm just as fucked out as you are." Vegeta sighed in relief and started licking up the blood that coated Goku's chest, uncovering may scratches and bites that would leave more scars for his harpy to bitch about, the thought of her made Vegeta growl and Goku who was enjoying the relaxing feeling of the prince giving him a tongue bath sat up gently and held the Prince in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked and began returning the tongue bath starting at the side of Vegeta's face and working his way down.

"Are you going back to that stupid bitch?" Vegeta snarled and Goku stopped briefly in his lapping to smirk.

"Are you jealous?" He asked licking around the Prince's neck and Vegeta tilted his head back to give Goku more access to all the blood and grime.

"Yes." He growled and Goku pulled back and smiled at his softly.

"Good and no I'm not going back to her, might go back for my things and ask Bulma about a capsule house but I'm not going back, I can't, not after this." He whispered kissing the prince slightly and Vegeta nodded and then went back to his task of cleaning Goku who did the same.

"There's no need, we'll buy you new things and you can come live with me at Capsule Corp." He said seaming very sure of himself, there was no way he was letting go of Goku, not after all this.

"What about Bulma?" Vegeta snorted and pushed Goku back so he could clean Goku's stomach.

"Kakarott the woman and I were over before Bra was born, she's back with that pathetic loser Yamchop." Goku let out a laugh at that and Vegeta left a kiss on his belly letting him know he approved of his amusement.

"Ok Vegeta you've almost convinced me."

"Almost?"

"Yes all you have to do is answer to simple questions and I'm all yours." Vegeta like the sound of that so he pulled back from Goku's now clean torso and lay back so Goku could clean him and ask his questions.

"Very well." He answered and let Goku climb over him.

"Ok here goes. Do you have… a comfy bed and will you ever throw me out of it?" Vegeta let loose a bark of laughter.

"Yes to the first maybe to the second." Goku shot up a pouted at him and Vegeta laughed at his expression.

"Ok fine, I'll never kick you out of bed ok?" Goku purred happily and went back to cleaning his new lover. When they were all clean Goku flashed them to Vegeta's bedroom at Capsule Corp. with instant transmission and fell into the comfy king-size bed beside the prince.

"Vegeta?" he asked just before the dozed off and Vegeta grunted to let Goku know he was listening.

"You better keep me happy." Goku growled and Vegeta snorted.

"That'll be easy Kakarott, after all I was right a good fuck and good night's rest and you're purring like a kitten." And that's exactly what Goku did much to Vegeta's amusement.

"Idiot."

**END.**

**Uncut Version (A.K.A With Lemon) remember to remove the spaces:)**

** anime2 . adultfanfiction story . php ? no = 600023901**

** msgeorgie . deviantart art / How - to - Unfrustrate - a - Frustrated - Goku - 316938391**

**Pick your poison ;)**

**MsGeorgie x**


End file.
